


Sucker Punch

by DarkApollyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkApollyon/pseuds/DarkApollyon
Summary: Harry Potter venceu Voldemort apenas para ter que lutar em uma guerra bem pior alguns anos depois. quando finalmente derrotaram as forças das trevas, não havia sobrado muito para reconstruir, em desespero ele e alguns aliados realizaram uum ritual que enviou sua alma e memórias no tempo até seu eu de onze anos para mudar o futuro.





	Sucker Punch

Capitulo 1 - De volta ao passado!

Harry Potter acordou sentindo-se grogue e estranho. Olhou um pouco confuso ao redor de onde estava vendo que era o seu antigo quarto nos Dursleys na Rua dos Alfeneiros, então se levantou de um pulo chocado em descrença que realmente havia funcionado.

Ele havia realizado um ritual obscuro adaptado e modificado para atender as necessidades dele, que era enviar suas memórias e conhecimento através do tempo e do espaço para o seu eu mais jovem. O ritual havia sido desenvolvido por Harry e algumas outras pessoas, inclusive um duende de Gringott’s, para que ele pudesse ser enviado a um determinado momento e alterasse o futuro sombrio que eles tinham a frente deles.

Harry se lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido no futuro, Voldemort havia sido apenas o começo. Alguns de seus seguidores sobreviventes que escaparam da justiça novamente tentaram trazer o Lorde das Trevas de volta dos mortos, mas o que eles conseguiram realizar foi abrir uma fenda entre as dimensões e a terra foi invadida por criaturas demoníacas que devastaram não só o mundo bruxo, mas o mundo trouxa também.

Foram dois anos de muitas mortes e devastação até que eles finalmente conseguiram exterminar todas as criaturas sombrias, mas já era tarde demais e o estrago fora inimaginável, sobraram poucos bruxos e animais mágicos vivos no mundo.

Respirando fundo Harry levantou-se e se encaminhou para o banheiro para tomar um banho antes de pensar nos seus primeiros passos agora que estava no passado. Enquanto estava embaixo do chuveiro Harry alimentou seus escudos de oclumência duramente conquistados no futuro, realização que havia se tornado muito mais fácil depois que ele não tinha mais a horcrux de Voldemort na cabeça. Quase uma hora depois Harry saiu do banheiro sentindo-se bem mais vivo do que em muito tempo, seus escudos de oclumência estavam em um nível bem rudimentar e precisaria de muito trabalho para refinar e torná-los o melhor possível, mas era um bom começo e o melhor era que o horcrux na sua cabeça fora isolado e trancado em uma parte separada de sua mente para ele lidar mais tarde.

Harry se vestiu e depois de verificar a data como segundo o dia depois que ele e Hagrid haviam comprado seus suprimentos de Hogwarts para o primeiro ano, ele reuniu as compras em um canto e colocou um feitiço de invisibilidade para que os Dursleys não as vissem, em seguida pegou um boné de seu primo para esconder sua cicatriz e saiu pela porta dos fundos da casa para que ninguém o visse saindo, principalmente porque ele sabia que Arabella Figg reportava seus passos a Dumbledore.

Depois de andar três quarteirões Harry parou na esquina e ergueu a varinha para chamar seu transporte, um segundo depois, dois faróis altos e dois gigantescos pneus pararam cantando m frente a Harry. As duas coisas pertenciam a um ônibus de três andares, roxo berrante, que se materializara do nada. As letras douradas no pára-brisa informavam: _O Nôitibus Andante._

\- Bem-vindo ao ônibus Nôitibus Andante. – Anunciou Stan - O transporte de emergência para bruxos e bruxas perdidos. Basta esticar a mão da varinha, subir a bordo e podemos levá-lo aonde quiser. Meu nome é Stanislau Shunpike, Lalau, e serei seu condutor por esta noite.

\- Bom dia. – respondeu Harry. – Gostaria de ir ao Caldeirão Furado, por favor.

\- 11 sicles... – retrucou Lalau, então Harry estendeu o dinheiro para o condutor enquanto entrava no ônibus e se acomodou em um lugar.

Enquanto observava a paisagem passar Harry começou a pensar nos passos que ele teria que dar para evitar o futuro trágico que os aguardavam, mas primeiro ele teria que lidar com os próximos anos e com Voldemort novamente, na verdade ele sabia o que precisaria fazer para evitar a catástrofe, o problema é que ninguém aceitaria de bom grado que ele os fizesse, portanto seu desafio seria não ser pego, ou melhor não ser visto fazendo algumas coisas.

Pouco tempo depois chegaram ao Caldeirão Furado, ao qual Harry silenciosamente passou, furtivamente evitando as pessoas e indo direto para os fundos e depois de bater nos tijolos entrar no Beco Diagonal novamente.

O lugar exalava magia e estava cheio de crianças com seus pais e familiares fazendo compras, além de outras pessoas passeando, mas Harry ignorou tudo enquanto andava rapidamente o caminho até o Banco Gringott’s e entrar. Ele foi direto para um caixa desocupado e pediu para falar com seu gerente de cofre, depois de fornecer a chave ele foi encaminhado até uma sala com um duende mal-humorado chamado Presa Sangrenta.

\- O que você quer, bruxo? – pergunto com um resmungo o duende atrás de uma mesa cheia de arquivos.

\- Me chamo Harry Potter e tenho uma conta com o banco. – disse Harry em tom direto e simples, os duendes não gostavam muito de enrolação. – Gostaria de ver a relação do que exatamente eu tenho e o que herdei de meus pais.

\- Muito bem. – retrucou o duende após alguns segundos de olhar fixamente para Harry, antes de estender um pergaminho e uma pena vermelha para Harry. – Aproxime-se e assine seu nome aqui no topo da folha.

Harry pegou a pena vermelha que ele sabia ser uma pena de sangue, exclusiva para testes de herança e assinatura de documentos antes de escrever seu nome no começo do pergaminho, em seguida viu seu sangue ser absorvido pela folha e o pergaminho começar a brilhar levemente e começar a aparecer informações sobre ele e o que ele possuía que estava ligado ao banco.

Harry James Potter

Pais: James Charles Potter (falecido) Lilian Evans (falecido)

Cofres em Gringotts:

687 (cofre de confiança) 6.500 galeões 300 sicles 200 nuques

77 (Cofre Potter) 915.000 galeões 300 nuques

Escrituras e Propriedades:

Casa em Godric’s Hollow (parcialmente destruído)

Cabana em Ilha Irene

Mansão Potter (destruído)

Investimentos da Família Potter:

Floreios e Borrões 5%

Florean Fortescure 10%

Madame Malkin 5%

Time de Quadribol Tornados de Tutshill 30%

A lista continha algumas outras informações que não eram exatamente importantes, mas úteis da mesma maneira, e seus cofres estavam com quase o mesmo valor que ele se lembrava quando finalmente descobriu sobre exatamente o que ele possuía de verdade. Na escola ele sempre achou que o cofre de confiança era tudo o que ele tinha, somente descobrindo o cofre da família mais tarde na vida. Pelo menos isso descartava uma velha desconfiança que Harry tivera de que o diretor de Hogwarts o estivesse roubando e o mantendo ignorante de sua herança.

Quando Harry finalmente aprendeu sobre toda a sua herança ele também havia aprendido que o banco dos bruxos era bem diferente dos bancos trouxas, pois o banco administrado pelos duendes funcionava apenas como um depósito glorificado e bem protegido, além de registrar todos os contratos de compra e venda de propriedades e empresas. Eles também forneciam alguns serviços para os bruxos desde que pagasse o valor que eles pediam.

Harry pegou a chave do cofre da família e se despediu do duende, pois as outras informações ele já tinha, ninguém podia tocar em seu dinheiro além dele mesmo, seu guardião mágico poderia retirar pequenas quantidades para gastar nele, mas apenas o cofre de confiança. A entrada para o cofre da Família Potter era um dos mais seguros do banco, além da porta precisar não apenas da chave, mas também da magia e o sangue de um Potter para entrar, era magia de proteção realmente incrível.

Quando entrou em seu cofre Harry viu as montanhas literais de ouro que seu cofre de Família continha, mas ele nem prestou muita atenção a eles, pois estava mais interessado nos baús e outros objetos que estavam ao fundo do cofre.

Harry abriu o primeiro baú e reconheceu como um que possuía várias coisas de seus pais e objetos pessoais recuperados de Godric’s Hollow, também possuía muitos livros. Outro baú estava cheio de jóias, um terceiro continha apenas livros, havia vários baús que continham mobília e outros objetos, depois de alguns minutos olhando Harry pegou apenas o que continha os objetos pessoais de seus pais e o que possuía os livros, além de pegar todos os livros que ele viu solto pelo cofre.

Harry pegou uma boa quantidade de galeões e guardou dentro dos baús, alem de encher a sua pequena bolsa que Hagrid havia conseguido para ele em sua primeira viagem ao Beco Diagonal, ele precisaria comprar uma bolsa expandida ou encantar uma ele mesmo pra o futuro.

\- Terminei. – disse Harry para o duende que o acompanhara enquanto saia do cofre com os baús encolhidos no bolso.

O duende resmungou alguma coisa baixinho, mas subiu no carrinho e o pôs em movimento para voltar a superfície. Harry ficou perdido em pensamentos enquanto o carrinho corria pelos trilhos em alta velocidade, ele dera o primeiro passo em melhorar sua vida e impedir o futuro sombrio, mas ainda faltava muito a ser feito.

N/A: esta historia possui trechos e spoilers dos livros originais de JK Rowling.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história possui características das histórias originais de JK Rowling, assim como trechos dos livros.  
> Qualquer semelhança a outras história é porque já li milhares de fanfictions desde 2006.


End file.
